


A Surprise Visit

by PeanuutFlower



Series: MegaPit [16]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Careful Children That's a lot of Headcanons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: Rock finds a complete stranger inside his room.
Relationships: Pit (Kid Icarus)/Rockman | Mega Man
Series: MegaPit [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602994
Kudos: 8





	A Surprise Visit

When he had come back home, Rock hadn't expected to be forcefully shoved away from the living room and towards his bedroom by his sister. Then again, today was their birthday, and he had an inkling as to why his sister was acting that way.

“Dr. Light said he didn't want us to take a peek!” She explained, pushing him away harder, as he was resisting on purpose.

“Then what are you doing here?” He teased.

“I'm just here to make sure you don't peek!” She justified, always needing to be right and have the last word. Not that Rock could talk. “Go to your room, and I'll do the same!”

When Rock didn't move, finding fun in gently pushing her buttons, she sighed, exasperated. “Come on now! Shoo! Shoo!”

Not wanting to go too far and sour her mood on that special day, he soon complied with his sister's orders, and made his way to his room, Rush following him closely.

When he opened the door, he yawned, and froze at what he saw.

Because there was someone standing in his chair, trying to figure out how to make his computer work.

It seemed to be a boy, a rather young teen, with hazel hair and wearing a really strange getup, like some kind of tunic.

But the thing that struck the robot most, was the pair of white feathered wings sprouting from the stranger’s back, hidden in plain sight under- wait, was that one of his shirts?!

Who was that guy?!

It didn't look like whoever it was had heard him come in, so Rock tried to make himself as silent as possible, and transformed one of his arms into the Mega Buster, wanting to be prepared for the eventuality of a battle.

Unfortunately, Rush came in right after him, and when he saw the intruder, he growled and barked at him, alerting the boy of their presence.

Said boy turned around in his chair, and smiled, a half-eaten snack-bar plopped into his mouth. He looked at Rush, then at Rock, his smile widening, before he looked back at the robot dog.

“Hello to you too, Rush.”

Much like Rush, Rock stayed silent, mouth slightly opened. That guy knew Rush?

He shook his head. That didn't mean anything. Plenty of people knew his and his dog's name by now.

He aimed the buster at the stranger, a scowl on his face. The boy's eyes widened in surprise.

“Okay, I have some questions, and you're going to answer them!”

“What do you-”

Rock paid his interruption no mind, not letting that intruder walk all over him.

“Who are you? What are you doing in my room? How did you even get here? What do you want?”

He scrutinized the boy's face, surprised when he noticed a brief hurt or sorrowful look pass upon his features.

But he couldn't dwell on it, as the boy swallowed the rest of the snack-bar and dutifully answered his questions.

“I'm Pit. I'm here to hang out, since we're friends. You gave me the key to your house. I wanted to visit you for your birthday.”

Pit? That name rang a bell. Rock desperately tried to remember something about a “Pit”, but no matter how hard he looked, there wasn't anything, not a single folder or document stored in his memory.

But he had to know him, right? Why else would he have given him a free pass to his house?

That, or the guy was one of those creepy fanboys...

That seemed more likely. The other option, that he somehow had a friend erased from his memory, sounded a lot more creepy and sad anyway.

“Yeah, right. I gave you the key to my house. A likely story.” He jeered. “As if I'd give it to some random person! You broke in, that's what really happened!”

He was about to add more but stopped when he saw the same expression the boy -Pit- had sported a few moments ago, making its return.

Then, he sighed. And Rock almost jumped, because did that guy's wings just move?!

“So, you too, uh? You can't remember a thing?”

“R-remember what?” That was looking more and more like they were going into the ‘erased memory’ scenario, and Rock did not like that. Not one bit.

He decided to change the subject, as his stare fell onto the shirt the boy was wearing.

“... what are you wearing?”

Pit blushed, crossing his arms on his chest, as if trying to hide the shirt.

“I...it's cold here! My toga wasn't enough! And my wings felt chilly!”

Rock almost wanted to laugh: the shirt had been a gift from a company selling merch in his image, and it was too large for Pit's frame, exposing his shoulders. Though, it was also a bit too short, reaching down just above his waist, and it did hold his wings inside, which made for a rather ridiculous display.

He couldn't hold in it, and a few giggles escaped him.

“Hey, what are you laughing for?!” The boy frowned, but it looked more playful than anything.

Rock grinned, but felt sort of sheepish, not comfortable with laughing at someone's expense, no matter if they were breaking and entering. “Sorry, but you look ridiculous.”

“Maybe that's because your shirt is ridiculous!”

“Why are you wearing it then?” He teased, but then noticed Pit's wings move again as the boy snickered. “Wait, your wings-”

“I'm an angel. Not a human, not a robot.” Pit explained on the spot, as if he had been expecting he would have had to. “An angel.”

Rock heavily hesitated upon uttering his next words. They felt like a lie. “Those... don't exist.”

“In your world, maybe.” Pit smiled gently, leaning a bit further into the chair, watching Rock's reaction.

In his world? What did he mean in ‘his world’? Did that mean there were other worlds?

He decided not to dwell too much on it, already feeling enough confusion as it was, and wanting to go back to the original topic.

“Right, so, if we're friends as you claim, then surely you know stuff about me? Stuff that wouldn't be known by any random person who has heard of me?”

“Yes?” Pit shrugged, as if it was obvious.

Rock frowned. Pit sure seemed sure of himself. “Okay, then I've got some other questions for you!”

The boy smiled, and snapped his fingers. “Go ahead.”

“Alright, a simple one to start: what's my favorite color?”

Truth be told, Rock hadn't meant for it to be a simple question. Anyone would answer with a color, so that should have settled it. Because, in truth-

“You don't have one. You love all of them.” Pit answered easily. “You only picked blue for your base armor because it was the only thing lying around when you made the choice to become Mega Man.”

Rock gaped at the boy sitting in the chair for much too long, completely flabbergasted.

“H-how?...” He whispered.

Pit smiled a bit more, looking fairly enthusiastic, and, to Rock's surprise, continued.

“And because of that, at first, you had actually considered calling yourself ‘Miracle Rainbow Kid’.” Pit snickered.

Rock blushed at the stupid nickname he almost had decided to go by. “I-I haven't told that to anyone-”

“You make Dr. Light think you go to bed to recharge at a reasonable hour, but the truth is you connect yourself to the wi-fi to watch videos and play games until late into the night.”

“T-that's not true!”

Oh, it was true. But that was supposed to be his truth! No one was supposed to know he wasn't as much of a good, obedient little robot as he liked to pretend!

Unfortunately, the angel looked like he had more things to say on that subject, if his ever-growing grin was any indication. Rock groaned internally.

“And on evenings when you don't feel like doing that, you sneak out on the lab's roof and watch the stars.” He said. “Some nights, when you're feeling bold -or really bored-, you go to the nearest skyscraper to stand on top of it, and you let the wind blow through your hair as you watch over the city because it makes you feel, and I quote ‘ _like a cool superhero_ ’.”

“How do you know that stuff?!” Rock demanded, his mind racing to try and find a logical explanation as to why this stranger knew so much about him. “Not even Roll or Blues know about it?!”

“Because you told me.” Pit kept smiling, though it looked sadder by the minute. “Just like you told me, the day I teased you about it, that you wore that weird underwear armor plate because you wanted to look like Batman or Superman. You gave up on the cape because it made you look stupid and you kept getting it stuck mid-tranformation in the Mega Buster.”

Rock started feeling more and more anxious, so he reached for the metal chestplate hiding his sensitive components, and opened it, bringing out the lucky charm he always fiddled with whenever he was stressed: a bunch of white feathers, neatly tied into something that could be worn as a necklace or bracelet.

But then, Pit's eyes sparkled, and his face lit up, as he saw it.

“Aw, you kept it!”

And just like that, Rock suddenly felt extremely lost. And scared.

He had known about the bundle of feathers he kept close to his core, and had deemed it important enough to keep it safe and not throw it away.

But he felt like he hadn't really been aware of it, either. He had never questioned what those feathers were. Or why he had kept them with him. Where- who they came from. What they meant to him.

To think he might have gone his whole life knowing, yet not really caring, about what those feathers were doing here. It was definitely a scary thought.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He panicked.

“How much? How much of my memory was erased?” He hissed. “What was erased? Who was erased?”

Pit sprung up from his chair, running to him and placing his hands on his shoulders, to placate and ground him.

“Hey-Hey, Rock! It's okay, just relax and-”

Rock did not listen to him, taking the boy's face in his hands and looking him straight in the eyes, panicking even more. “What else is missing? How many friends am I forgetting?! How many stories?! And secrets?! And-”

Rock felt a numbing pain overtake his senses. He could barely register Pit's worried calls for him, and Rush's barks, as thousands upon thousands of images flashed across his mind, new data being added – or unlocked?- at a speed that should have been worrying.

He saw himself laughing with some teens around his age: a brunette with a cap, a blonde with a pet snake, another blond with pointy ears and a knack for getting in trouble, his more silent “brother”, a rather bland-looking brunette who could actually wield an axe, two twins wearing parkas and using hammers, a redhead whose hair looked like tentacles, a... -was that a blue hedgehog?- and... two angels. One black-winged and one white-winged...Pit.

He slowly came back to reality, and found he was now sitting on his bed, Pit holding him close and softly petting his hair.

“Are you okay?...” Pit whispered when he noticed Rock had started to come back to the world around him, the robot petting Rush to reassure his worried dog.

Rock nodded, and Pit let go of him to twiddle with his hands on his lap, looking dejected.

“I'm so sorry Rock... I just- I just wanted to see you, I just couldn't wait but- maybe I shouldn't have...”

“Smash.” Rock said, the word both unknown and familiar.

Pit blinked, looking at him. “Uh?”

“Super Smash Brothers.” Rock clarified. “The tournament- I- there was an invite and-” The pain came back, short and searing, as more pictures of familiar faces came back to him. Thankfully, it was not as powerful as the first wave, but it still hurt a lot.

“Rock?! Rock you okay?” Pit gently shook him, a worried frown on his face.

Rock brought a hand to his head, the pain making him dizzy. “Y-yeah-”

But he was not okay. A new onslaught of data engulfed his mind, his processors working as hard and fast as they had ever been.

He saw himself laughing, crying, fighting -with and against-, sleeping, singing, dancing... doing everything and being happy with Pit, the angel always at his side.

And he suddenly felt submerged by an emotion that felt both strange and wonderful, and that he had just started to learn to familiarize himself with.

Love.

He felt love. Because his angel loved him. And he loved him back, just as much.

He realized Pit had omitted some information when he had introduced himself. Some pretty crucial one, at that.

“You lying snitch!” He laughed, despite the pain this brought him.

Pit looked taken aback. “Wha-”

Rock shook his head, reaching for Pit's hand and grinning up at him. “We're not just best friends! We're boyfriends! Why didn't you tell me that?!”

Pit smiled a bit timidly. “Uh, I thought maybe this would have scared you a little?...”

“That's fair.” Rock admitted, happily nuzzling his boyfriend's neck, now that he finally remembered him and the special and wonderful bond they shared. “But you better let me kiss you right now.”

He felt Pit's chest rumble as the angel laughed. “Oh I really wouldn't mind if you do.”

Rock couldn't wait, and nearly pounced on the angel, chasing after his lips, eager to feel the wonderful feelings Pit's kisses made him experience.

He left a chaste and tender one to start, lasting mere seconds, and looked down at Pit in sheer fondness. Soon, the angel lifted his head, nuzzling their noses together, and brought a hand behind Rock's neck, forcing him down for their lips to meet once again, the kiss lasting much longer than the previous one.

Another kiss followed, long and passionate. Then another, which was actually multiple, their lips parting with a smack each and every time, only to reconnect in less than a second, in a series of playful and pleasant kisses.

“Happy birthday, Rock.” Pit whispered in-between kisses.

Rock smiled, giddy as could be, and brought his boyfriend into another loving kiss as thanks.

They soon shifted from their positions and went to lay on the bed, hugging one another tight, leaving plenty of little smooches on each other's face and body, their lips meeting back ever so often, until they devolved into nuzzling and cuddling, their persisting kisses soft and lazy, as they enjoyed each other's presence and company.

“Hey, Rock, is it always this cold over here?” Pit mumbled into his boyfriend's hair, chasing after the robot's warmth.

“Only in the winter.” Rock answered, half-kissing the angel's jaw, and putting both his arms around his waist and chest to keep him warm.

They stopped moving, staying together in silence, Rush laying at the foot of the bed, fully understanding he was not to intrude in the peaceful moment the two of them were sharing.

“So, how long do you think you'll stay?” Rock asked, curious as to how long he could enjoy his boyfriend's company for.

“I'm pretty busy, as always so... I'll stay around for your birthday, and then I'll go back, for mine.” Pit explained, yawning.

“And... How many people have you visited? You said ‘ _you too_ ’.” Rock pointed out, smirking. “As if others couldn't remember as well.”

Pit looked to the side, grinning awkwardly. “Ah, uh... 'couple people?”

Rock snorted, and playfully smacked Pit's hand. “Don't lie to me.”

Pit smacked his hand back, and shrugged. “... everyone?”

Rock made a face, shocked. Did Pit really do that? Go into all the other Smashers' universes, just to say hello?

Then again, it was his boyfriend he was talking about.

So he laughed, though he couldn't help but feel a tinge of worry when it came to thinking of the consequences of the angel's actions.

“You know Master Hand is going to be pissed, right?” He said in-between giggles.

“Hmm-hmm...” Pit cuddled even closer to him, and Rock let him, happily lending the freezing angel some more of his warmth. “I don't care.”

**Author's Note:**

> _'started working on this one a while (months) ago, and got done writing it not even a week ago._
> 
> Anyways, 'hope you enjoyed the read! Thank you for your time! ^^


End file.
